


Young at Heart

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 10 years later, Banter, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “啊——”黑羽哀嚎，“赶不完进度，我就没空去警局送预告函了——”





	Young at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此文献给所有年少时为白黑心动过，现也加入了社畜大军的你。

周日傍晚。

社畜和总裁的周末日常：白马专注地看着 iPad，喝着从英国带回来的红茶，而桌对面的黑羽只能抓着满头乱发狂灌咖啡盯着电脑上做不完的 PPT 和看不完的文档，一想到明天是周一，就想炸了池袋线。

“啊——”黑羽哀嚎，“赶不完进度，我就没空去警局送预告函了——”

“很高兴看到你如此分的清轻重缓急，”白马头也不抬地说。

黑羽：“什么要上班——要不这次我把偷来的宝石变卖了，我们移民去马达加斯加吧——”

白马点了点 iPad，没有理他。

“你在干嘛啊，”黑羽说，“救救我吧，我好无聊，我宁可被中森那个家伙连追十条街也不想再看这个报表了，你到底在看什么啊？”

“小说，”白马懒懒地回道。“因为是周末啊。”

黑羽：“……”

社畜小同学捏弯了咖啡罐，警视厅官二代悠闲地又翻过一页。

“加油，黑羽君。”白马说，“这一周你的组长平均打电话骂你的时间已经下降到了十五分二十四点六一秒，眼看着你升职有望了。”

“我可谢谢你的关注了，”黑羽咬着牙说。

“当然，”白马说。好整以暇地。

黑羽恨恨地盯着白马，对方还是一副让别人感到浑身不爽的从容，他又看了看屏幕上越发无意义的数字，一个小恶魔的念头钻进脑海。

三十秒后，白马放下了手中的 iPad。

黑羽托着腮，脚尖慢慢地从白马的小腿往上移，挑着眉，露出小虎牙。金发的侦探没有说话，只是注视着他，意味不明的眼神，直到黑羽的脚尖隔着居家服停在某个重要部位上。

“喔，”白马开口，用一种推理时恍然大悟的语气，“看来你真的很无聊啊。”

“是啊，”黑羽说，“最近你宁可去帮目暮警官破案都不陪我去警局偷警力图，你是不是和工藤好上了。”

白马的嘴角抽了抽。黑羽伸长了腿，另一只脚也勾了上来，整个人都懒洋洋地向后靠去，幼蓝的眼眸里闪着恶作剧的光。

“PPT 做完了吗？”白马亲切地问候道。

“做不完，”黑羽说，“我已经认命了。”

“预告函想好了吗？”

“灵感总会来的，”黑羽说，“你是在担心我吗？”

“我怕你行动到一半睡着了，”白马说，玩味的眼神。“就像那天晚上那样。”

黑羽转着眼睛，“你到底要抓着这件事说多久啊？” 因为做到一半睡着而被白马惩罚多次的小同学已经麻木了，决定再不求饶，“而且这不应该是看你的技术吗，总得给你留点挑战呀，白马。”

白马弯起嘴角，眼神里露出一丝危险的味道。黑羽的心跳快了起来，像是每个满月的夜晚在天台上一样，侦探隔着很近很近的空间注视着他，仿佛全世界只有他们两人一般。

“你想要什么呢？”白马很轻很轻地说，“黑羽君。”

黑羽歪过头，朝着他笑。“我想要什么我不知道，” 黑羽说，脚尖依旧以恰到好处的力度动作着，“你想要什么，我倒是能感觉的到……”

白马难得地沉默了。多年相处的默契使他敏锐地感觉到表面上波澜不惊的金发侦探正极力控制着自己的呼吸，而他能感觉到的还不止这些。

“求我啊，”黑羽说，露出一颗小虎牙。

白马注视着他，一秒钟，两秒钟，然后说：“不。”

“喔？”黑羽说，“你好像很有自信的样子——”

“当然，”白马说，双手交叉抵着下颚，一个惯用的，胸有成竹的姿势。“我会让你明天起不了床的，黑羽君。你会在晨会上迟到，然后所有人都会看到我在你脖颈留下的痕迹。”金发侦探的语气平稳，褐色的眼眸却燃烧着光。“所有人都会知道你是我的，” 白马说。“所有人。”

黑羽的喉头动了一下。

“这么多年过去了，”黑羽缓缓地说，“你的变态程度还是那么的令人惊叹。”

白马微笑着看着他。黑羽的目光不由自主地滑到侦探互相交错的手指，然后脸红了。

“这么多年了，黑羽君还是会脸红啊，”对方如此恶劣地说着，语气温柔得像是毒药一样。“你在想什么呢？”

黑羽看了看手中的做不完的工作，脑海里仿佛浮现组长那永远都不开心的脸，然后将目光拉回到对面侦探的身上。白马看上去还是那么的好整以暇，仿佛一点都不受这操蛋的世界影响一样，黑羽可真恨啊，咬牙切齿地恨，一种荒唐的，烦躁的热度攀上他的尾骨，凝结成一股挥之不去的异痒。

“我在想，”黑羽慢慢地说道，将电脑推到一边。“我在想，去他妈的全勤奖。”

白马笑着侧了侧头，仿佛早就知道了一般，只是顺势站起身，伸出一只手。“如你所愿，”侦探这么说着。“黑羽君。”

这就是总裁和社畜的区别，几个小时后黑羽隐隐约约地想道。连续高潮两次的社畜小同学感觉身体已经彻底被掏空，而白马总裁依旧在漫不经心又执着不懈地继续，被压在下面又想睡又想操的心情实在是太烦躁了，黑羽现在只想拉过枕头把白马闷死然后好好睡上一觉。

“放过我吧，”黑羽带着鼻音说道，自己的声音像是从很远的地方传来一样，“求你了……”

恶劣的轻笑钻进耳朵，白马像是在折磨他，又像是在崇拜他一样，温柔地，不容置疑地继续推进一步。黑羽缓慢地眨着眼睛，试图让自己清醒一点，对方慢条斯理却毫不停歇的动作却让他越发觉得像是梦里一样。

“哈啊——”黑羽觉得自己快要散架了，“真的没有了啦——”

“不为我变个奇迹出来吗？”白马带笑的声音拨动着他的头发，“月光下的魔术师。”

白马的指尖熟捻地扫过他已经过分敏感的地方，像是挑逗，又像是惩罚一样，黑羽全身都抖了起来，只能扬起身，大口大口地喘息着。白马在他耳边说着什么，手上的动作依旧不肯停歇，黑羽觉得整个人都被潮水淹没一样，神识像是被埋进无边的海，只有脖颈边微弱的痛感，像是海面的星光。他已经快记不起自己是谁了。

十年了，黑羽和正压在他身上的家伙追逐纠缠了十年，毕业的日子就像在昨天一样，黑羽拖着箱子站在寝室门口，白马斜靠着门笑着看着他，掐着表说要等了你很久了黑羽君，等黑羽回过神来的时候他的箱子到了白马的车里，人到了白马的家里。黑羽说哇你一个人住这么大的房子不会寂寞吗，白马耸耸肩说会啊，于是他留了下来。十年。少年的意气被大都会日复一日的工作消磨掉了棱角，年轻的怪盗不得不掐着不用加班的日子出预告，早班地铁人山人海，睡眠比宝石还要奢侈，读不完的报表写不完的报告做不完的 PPT，世界像是拉长了看不到头的线只有他在两头奔跑，然而还好还有一个人不紧不慢地掐着表朝着他笑，喊着他的名字，像是咒语一样。

“黑羽君——”

杀了白马。杀了他，该死的不用挤早高峰的特权，可以随时进出警局不用打卡的自由，杀了他。那个看见就想让人把他按在东海里的笑容，那令人火大的不紧不慢和好整以暇，杀了他的红茶和小说，杀了他每次在预告后准确无误的推理和接应，每个干不完死线的深夜的额头的亲吻，杀了他在加班时给快斗带来的高级便当，下班后倚在门口毫不在意的等待，杀了他。真是讨厌啊，这样连 KID 都无法逃脱的，令人安心的存在。

有人将他翻了个身。黑羽缓慢眨着失焦的眼睛，直到白马的脸出现在视线内。还是那个熟悉的，温柔致死的微笑，像是时间从来没有流逝一样。

“快斗。”对方这么念着他的名字，像是誓言一样。“快斗。” 黑羽觉得自己要燃烧起来了。“为了我，试试看吧。”

黑羽听见自己发出如小动物一样呜咽的声音，绷直了身体，尔后淹没在对方温柔窒息的吻里。

大概过了一个世纪以后。黑羽从无梦的睡眠里醒来，天不知什么时候已经黑透了，月光斜照进来，有人轻柔地抚摸着他的头发，一盏小夜灯在床头散发温暖的黄光。白马还在看他的小说。黑羽斜趴在床上，从发梢到脚趾都传递着舒适的慵懒。真是讨厌啊。

“杀了你，”黑羽嘟哝着说。

“嗯？” 白马不经意地应道，指尖滑过他的脖颈，轻微的痒。黑羽知道明早自己又得穿高领了。这个从不食言的家伙。黑羽翻过枕头，把整张脸都埋进去。他深深地呼吸着床第间熟悉的味道。这是黑羽快斗和白马探的家。这个令人讨厌的家伙——还好有他在啊。

“明天吃寿喜锅吧？”白马随意地说道。“天气冷起来了呢。”

黑羽把头埋得更深一点，发出绝望的声音，“明天肯定又要加班了——”

“我等你，”白马的语气还是那样轻松，像是重复了许多年的保证一样。“地铁口街边新开的一家店，一起去试试吧。”

黑羽长长地叹了一口气，寿喜锅听起来是真的不错啊。他整了整枕头，在被子里拱来拱去，终于找到一个舒服的姿势，然后伸出一只手随意地拍了拍对方的腿。“爱你啦，混蛋。”

“当然，”白马笑着说，并伸手关了灯。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 系列文，还会有后续。设定是十年后成年白黑老夫老妻社畜恋爱日常，熟悉的配方，熟悉的味道，又名东京调情【。脚踩香蕉皮，想哪写哪，亲妈批发睡前甜饼，希望给在都市奔忙的大家带来好心情。w


End file.
